1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a waterproof lever switch, mainly for use in various kinds of electrical systems of automobiles, such as engines, doors, etc. and more particularly, to a waterproof lever switch including a waterproof ring, which is made of synthetic rubber and is attached in first and second circumferential grooves formed opposite each other in a base and in a disk part of a lever, respectively, the lever being rotatably mounted at a set angle on the base, to form a watertight space between first and third recesses formed inside of the first and second circumferential grooves, wherein an appropriate switch mechanism is mounted in the watertight space so that a switch of the switch mechanism is operated by rotation at the set angle and restoration of the lever.
2. Discussion of Background
It has been desired that a switch, for use in various kinds of electrical systems of an automobile, not only be miniaturized because of a confined space setting, but also have a high-precision waterproofness.
A switch of the above-described kind has been conventionally used, mainly the so-called micro-switch. However, there is a limitation in the miniaturization of a micro-switch and the micro-switch has a problem in that the smaller it becomes, the more expensive it is to manufacture. Another problem is that the entire body of the micro-switch should be covered with a waterproofing material in order to form a waterproof switch, thereby making it large-sized and more expensive. In such a case, a switch operation would need to be carried out indirectly from outside the waterproofing material. This would undesirably reduce the operability and precision, as compared with a non-waterproof micro-switch.